Game, Set, Match
by HartBeat
Summary: She only wanted him for his body. Right? R: sugestiveness, abuse etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Mighty Ducks movies or the team for that matter or anything to do with either of them. Thank-you:D

**Title: **Game, Set, Match

**Author:** Kloe Hart (HartBeat)

_This story contains mature subject matter and language. May not be suitable for all readers. However, if you enjoy slightly gut-wrenching themes... read on. Not that I'm setting standards for myself or anything.. :S

* * *

_

**Portman's POV/**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing persistantly in my ear.

"Uhh,"Five A.M. Clearly coach Orion had never been a teenage boy. Didn't he know we need our sleep? How can he expect us to mantain a B average when he schedules six A.M practices every other day, excluding Sundays every three weeks. Jesus.

I hauled myself out of bed and looked over at my roommate's pile of sheets. Fulton was already up. Crazy kid. And he managed to do well in school too. Lucky bastard, everything came easily to Fulton.

I contemplated showering quick before practice but in the end decided to use the arena showers afterward. I'd just end up sweaty and discusting again anyway. Monday morning practices were brutal. Orion must put speed in his coffee or somthing.

I slipped on a pair of ripped jeans and my Skull Crushers shirt, grabbed my bad and left the dorm room.

Out in the hallway I nearly collided with Adam Banks. Banksie was a good kid, played good hockey.

"Whoa, sorry man," I said, side stepping to avoid crashing into him.

"Hmm? Oh, no problem," he yawned and we both preceded down the hallway.

"You look dead beat man," I said, noting the large black circles under his eyes.

"What? Yeah. Huge math test today, I stayed up almost all night studying."

I nodded, "Yeah, I have a test today too... didn't study though."

Adam laughed but it turned into another yawn.

"Oh did you hear the news?" he asked me, his bright blue eyes suddenly full of excitment.

"No..." I looked at him curiosly. What news?

"There's going to be a huge hockey tournament down in Detroit next month and I heard this coach, Wilson, was looking for players from our school!"

"Sweet!" I said, brightening up a bit myself, it'd be sweet to get away from this school for a little bit to play some hockey, "Who's this coach?"

"All I know is his name is Wilson. Ned, or Steve or somthing... but anyway.. he played a few years of professional hockey before retiring to become a coach. He doesn't have a team yet and wants to try his hand at coaching with this tournie.. cool huh?"

"Yeah, it's wicked..."

Oh man, wouldn't it be awesome if maybe Fulton and I could get onto this tournie team, head down to Detroit. It'd be kind of like the Goodwill Games all over again only more NHL like, less Olympic style.

Adam and I opened the door to the rink. Pretty much everyone else was already on the ice. We quickly changed into our pads and skated out to join them. Luckily we got there just as Orion burst through the door, skates already on his feet.

"Alright, listen up!" he shouted, he turned slightly sideways and slowed to a stop in front of us, "If you've checked the new schedule on the inside of the changing room doors you'll have noticed that we have a BIG game against Varsity coming up. Three weeks. That's not a lot of time to shape up."

I let out a little groan, and could hear my fellow teammates do the same. Whenever coach said anything along the lines of 'not a lot of time to shape up' it meant we'd be working our asses raw.

"Also!" he continued, raising his voice slightly, "As some of you might have heard..."

He stopped suddenly when the heavy sound of the rink door opening and shutting could be heard. Everyone turned their heads.

A tall, dirty blonde girl skated onto the ice, no pads, just jeans and a hoodie.

"Well, Miss Lewis, nice of you to join us." Orion said coolly as the girl slid to a stop, sending a small amount of spray at us.

"Sorry, not a morning person." She said. It was hard to tell if there was attitued in that statement or not. Appearantly Orion was having the same thoughts.

"And where are your pads?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Lost em'," she said, examining the underside of her fingernails.

"And how exactly do you plan to play hockey? Nevermind, after practice you can go to the office and order a new set, put the order under my name. You can pay me back as part of your competition fees,"

The girl nodded without looking at coach. Shit, this girl had some ice.

Orion turned back to the rest of us.

"Anyway, team, this is you're newest member. Ashley Lewis. Ashley, these are the Eden Hall Ducks."

Ashley looked up and flashed us all the 'rock on' sign. Girl's got class.

"So... as I was saying, some of you might have heard already, but there is going to be a Tournament in Detriot at the end of next month. Steven Wilson, former pro, is looking for a team. He already has some players lined up from other schools but he says he wouldn't mind some good old Eden talent. If you are _not_ interested, let me know. Otherwise these next few weeks will be like an audition. Depending on how hard you work, and your attitued (he looked sideways at Ashley), you may find yourself on a bus to Detroit."

He smiled slightly.

"Alright, Miss Lewis, since you won't be doing anything short of cheering today without pads, you can grab the nets and set em up for us... everyone else, ten laps!"

Everybody groaned but we skated the laps. As I fell into my usual pace Fulton caught up and skated along side me.

"She's pretty cute huh?" he said, elbowing me and grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah," I looked over my shoulder. Nice ass, that's for sure.

* * *

**Fulton's POV/**

"Yuck," I cringed as I pulled my sticky, sweaty shirt off and stepped under the shower.

"Practice was harsh," I heard Portman say from somewhere around the corner.

"No kidding."

"But that tournie is gonna be sweet, I'm planning on going,"

"Yeah," I laughed, "I'd love to, but right now, I'd really like to go back to bed,"

"Amen to that," Portman said again, he poked his head around the corner.

"Pervert," I laughed at him, knowing perfectly well that he was as straight as a line.

Just then the changing room door opened and I got the rudest shock of my life.

"Excuse me, everyone else is gone, could one of you tell me where the office is?"

It was Ashley Lewis. In the boys shower room. And there was me. Ass naked. In front of Ashley.

"Holy fuck, what are you doing in here!" I sort of shrieked at her. I felt my face turn red and my hands flew down to a less revealing position under the hot water. My gaze flew to Portman, he was clearly about to explode from laughter.

"Hmm..." Ashley did a quick scan of my totally embarrased naked body before turning to a fully clothed Portman.

"Could you help me?"

"Yeah, sure," Portman said, coughing to cover up his laughter. The two of them started to leave. Portman turned his head over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at me, silently laughing.

"Shove it" I mouthed at him. After they had left I turned off the water and got dressed. What a great start to the week.

* * *

**Okay guys.. so that's chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed! Please Review, it's what keeps me going.. and trust me.. there is more to come. **

**So tell me what you think.. suggestions for later.. they will be taken into account.. and yah! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Portman's POV/**

We stepped out into the empty (and less steamy) hallway.

"So you need to find the office?" I asked her.

"Uh, yah.. for the pads and shit," she said, her voice muffled as she pulled her hoodie off. As she lifted it off a tiny bit of her baby blue bra became visible and I quickly turned my head away.

"That was pretty funny in there, you've got some nerve," I said, finally letting out some of my laughter as we started down the hall.

"You're friend's hot," she said, looking straight ahead and not at me, a smile on her face.

Pfft. Come on? Fulton?

"Uh, ok.." I said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh I'm sorry, I take it your not gay then?" She asked, smiling broader then ever.

"No.. no I'm not gay," I said. Geeze, it was stressful being with this chick.

"Ok, just checking."

We arrived at the office and she went in and asked the receptionist for an order form. I didn't know what to do. Wait for her? We only just met. But if I left then she might think I'm an ass. I looked at the clock. Half and hour till the bell. I watched as Ashley filled out the sheet and slipped it into a box. She came back out.

"So, what're you doing today?" She asked me.

"Uhh... what? I have class in like half an hour."

"So you're going to school today," she smirked.

"Aren't you?"

"Nope," she said casually, "I checked the regulations, can't get kicked off the team unless I get expelled and I'll only get expelled if I skip three whole days in a row. So I won't."

"You also have to mantain a B average," I mentioned, waiting to see the smirk drop off her face, but it didn't.

"No problem." she said.

She was pretty cocky. Like some of the jocks around this school, only... she was a chick.

"So.. you don't wanna hang out? Show me around town?"

I turned to look at her. She must be nuts.

"I- I can't..."

She cut me off.

"Okay, no problem.. figured you might be up for it.. maybe I'll find that cute friend of yours."

Whao. Little red flag going up. Here was this totally sexy babe asking me if I wanted to spend the day with her, in a town I knew better then she did, and I was saying no! What the hell was wrong with me?

"Ahh, wait a sec," I called after her, "On second thought, I have a math test I havn't studied for," I smiled and she smiled back.

"K, just lemme get my jacket from my room," She took off up a flight of stairs and I followed her.

**Ashley's POV/**

I took the stairs two at a time and reached the top well before the big guy. I leaned against the wall and waited.

"You're a little out of shape," I commented, smiling at him as he got to the top.

"Excuse me?" He said, a look of cocky confidence on his face.

I started walking again. He followed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," I said.

"Dean Portman."

"Ahh, I see.. and your friend? What's his name?"

"Oh him, Fulton. Fulton Reed."

"Hmm."

I pushed the door open into another corridor. The girls dorm hallway.

"Am I allowed to be up here?" Portman asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

I looked behind me in time to see him shrug those broad shoulders of his.

I got to my door and went in, shutting it only slightly behind me. I waited a second but he didn't poke his nose in. That was kind of suprising. This guy was hot, and easy to make squirm, I wasn't about to pass up an opportunity like this. I tossed my hoodie onto the desk in the corner and then quickly kicked my purple ski jacket underneath my bed.

"Uh, do you think you could help me?" I called out into the hallway. Almost before I was finished asking the question, he stuck his head around the door. At least his reflexes were in good shape.

"Can't find your jacket?" He asked.

"Nope," I said, looking around. Where was that darn jacket?

"By the look of things, you don't seem like the type to hang things up..." he said, pushing a pile of laundry over with his foot.

"Nope," I said again, "you gonna help me or what?"

"Alright, alright," he smiled. God, he had a beautiful smile. Not to mention a beautiful everything else.

I decided to let him poke around for a little bit. I walked over to my desk and pulled out a hair elastic and a brush. My hair is pretty wavy so I only brush the ends to avoid frizzing the whole thing up. I pulled it back into a pony tail and then examined my reflection. I could see Portman in the mirror too. His back was to me so I had a chance to look at his butt without raising suspicion. And what a cute butt it was. His jeans were tight, not too tight, but certainly not baggy. He had on a black Skull Crushers muscle shirt that showed off his respectable pipes. And that tattoo... very sexy.

Just then he kneeled down to look under my bed. My fun was over.

"Here it is-OW!"As he was dragging my jacket out from its hiding place he lifted his head, bringing it in direct contact with the metal underside of my bed.He stood up, using the bed to steady himself.

"Fucking hell!" he cursed, kicking the side of the bedframe.

Somthing in my stomach tightened into a knot and released very quickly. I sucked in a deep breath, forcing the memory out of my head.

_Relax.You're safe. This is Portman, not..._

"Uh, here ya go," Portman said, handing me the jacket, rubbing his head with his other hand.

"Uh, thanks," I said quickly.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I said, forcing a big smile, "lets hit the town,"

Portman shook his head and laughed.

* * *

**General POV/**

Adam and Charlie sat in their desks, waiting for their science teacher to arrive. Adam was still yawning and Charlie was busy trying to sharpen his pencil with a pair of scissors.

"So what do you think about going to Detroit?" Charlie asked. The Tournament was the talk of the school now that people had been awake long enough to read the notices on the message boards.

"It'd be great," Adam yawned, "great experience, and you just know they'll be scouts there."

"For sure," Charlie said, wiping pencil shavings off his desk and onto the shiney tiled floor.

"So you think you'll make the cut?" Adam asked.

"I dunno, It's Orions choice," Charlie said, reclining in his chair, but there was a calmness in his voice as he said it.

"You'll make it," Adam said, smiling at his best friend.

"So will you, Wayne!" Charlie joked, poking Adam in the shoulder.

"Ow, come on, I'm tired." Adam laughed/whined.

"So go to sleep," Charlie suggested.

"Yeah, ok, wake me up when Costner gets here," Adam put his head down on the desk just as their science teacher burst into the room, full of his usual early morning excitment.

"Morning kids!" he boomed.

Adam and Charlie exchanged glances.

"Nevermind," Adam said, lifting himself off his textbooks.

Charlie laughed before opening his own book and copying out the assignment.

* * *

**General POV/**

The cold air whistled past their ears as Portman and Ashley made their was down a sidestreet, the quickest way to the mall.

"How are you not cold?" Ashley asked him, her teeth chattering.

"Meh," Portman said, "Maybe you should've kept the hoodie on too,"

"It's warmer where I lived before," Ashley said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Where's that?" Portman asked.

"Washington,"

"Cool,"

"Have you lived here for a long time?" Ashley asked, shivering as another gust of wind swept past them.

"No, I just come here for school, I live in Chicago,"

"Oh, my best friend lives there,"

"Really? Who?"

"Caitlin Briggs,"

"Caitlin Briggs? Are you serious! I know her!" Portman said, stopping at the corner, waiting for the lights to change.

"Really? Small world," Ashley said. She clenched her jaw to stop shivering for a moment and looked Portman up and down, "hold on... did you ever date Caity?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Uh," Portman blushed ever so slighty, "for a little while, ya,"

"Oh my god!" Ashley started laughing, "Oh my god, you're that nameless hockey hunk she went out with two years ago!"

"I guess- nameless?" Portman asked.

"Oh don't get offended," Ashley said, the light changed and they crossed the street, "she's like that."

"Ya, I guess so," Portman laughed a little but was still blushing.

"Oh man, have I heard some stories about you," Ashley said, clicking her tongue.

"Oh yah?" Portman said, determined not to let her make him uncomfortable.

"Appearantly you're quite the kisser," she said, a small grin on her face.

"Oh really?" he asked playfully, "and wouldn't you like to know, huh?"

Ashley looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you like to know if I'd like to know,"

"Uh... huh," Portman said, trying unsucsessfully to sort that out in his head, "So, how bout that Tournament?"

"Nice subject change,"

"No, seriously,"

"Sounds like a prep convention if you ask me,"

"All tournies are like prep conventions, it's part of the game," Portman laughed.

"Good point. I dunno though, I'm not really a fan of Detroit but I guess it could be fun," She said, looking at her untied laces flopping around her shoes, "what about you?"

"I think it'd be fun, I've never been there but I've heard Detroit is a lot like Chicago,"

"Yeah, gansters and corrupt officials, lovely,"

"There's more to it then that,"

"So you're gonna make a play for going then?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's what I do. Play hockey."

"And according to Caity that's not all you do," Ashley flicked her tongue in and out of her mouth twice and then laughed.

"You're nasty," Portman said, but he was laughing to.

"Meh. Oh! Burger Bar, yumm!" They stopped in front of a street stall selling various deep fried treats.

"You buying?" Portman asked, leaning against the stand as Ashley pulled out her wallet.

"Fine. You owe me."

"The way I see it, I'm showing you around so I don't owe you nothing," He smirked.

"We'll see,"

* * *

**Has anybody ever had that happen? Where you meet someone totally randomly and then find out that they are very close friends with your cousin, sister, friend etc.? Omg, that's happend to me it's really eerie! **

**Anyway.. hope you enjoyed it, stayed tuned for more and remember to REVIEW! Thanks! x0x0x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fulton's POV/**

I pushed the the dorm room door open, dropped my books on the floor and collapsed on the bed. Today had been hell, starting with the 'shower incident' this morning. I still can't get over that. She just barged in there like it didn't matter that girls and boys had seperate shower rooms for a reason. I should've just played it cool. Damn. Now her... and Portman for that matter, will be laughing at me for the rest of... forever. I didn't have much time to dwell on that thought because at that moment Portman came into the room, dragging his feet, he flopped spread-eagled onto his bed and just started at the ceiling.

"Dude, where've you been all day?" I ask, sitting up.

"Ashley asked me to show her around town," he replied.

"You skipped with Ashley?" I asked. Holy crap. Why did everything happen to him.

Portman nodded.

"...And?" I promted.

"And what?" Portman asked, a grin taking shape on his face.

"Aw come on!"

"Nothing interesting happend... but I found out I used to date her best friend."

"That's interesting," Fulton said smirking, "Which one was that?

"Remember me telling you about Caitlin Briggs?"

"Holy shit!"

"Yah I know," Portman looked back up at the ceiling.

"So.. uh.. you got a thing for her? Ashley I mean." I asked him.

"What? Nah. She's hot but... nothing special." Portman got up off his bed and turned the sterio on.

"Dude, some of us have homework to do," I pointed out.

"So, do your homework, it's not that loud."

"The walls are viberating."

"Shut up,"

We bothed laughed.

* * *

**Portman's POV/**

The rest of the week passed pretty fast. I didn't skip anymore that week but ended up getting in a lot of shit for missing that math test. Luckily my teacher said I could take it anyway for30 percent off.Whatever. It was better then failing completely. It was Saturday morning, no hockey practice thank god. During the night I had somehow managed to tangle myself up in my sheets so badly I couldn't even move my legs. I improvised and flipped my whole body over onto my stomach. The noise woke Fulton up.

"What're you doing over there," he asked groggily, "doesn't sound to appropriate with your roommate still asleep."

"Shove it man," I said playfully.

"What time is it?" he asked, yawning.

"I dunno,"

"Look at the clock lazy ass,"

"Can't move,"

Fulton groaned but lifted himself up and turned the digital alarm clock so that he could see it.

"Nine A.M." he said, running his hands through his hair.

"Too early," I said, dropping my head back down onto the pillow.

"Well, now that I'm awake I'm going to go get some coffee or somthing," he said, pulling the covers back, "you want anything?"

"Coffee would be great," I said.

"I'll be back," he said, imitating The Terminator but yawning at the same time.

He opened the door and then shut it behind him. Time for sleep.

"Oh hey Ashley," I heard him say as he left down the hallway. Before my brain had time to register what had been said I heard the door open again. I sat up quicky, still minorly restrained by my sheets. There, standing in the doorway, closing the door behind her was Ashley. I hadn't seen her all week except for practice.

"Wakey, wakey," she said wandering over.

"What're you doing in here?" I asked, wiping grit out of the corner's of my eyes.

"I havn't seen you all week, thought I should say hi," she smiled innocently.

Oh please. I could clearly remember Fulton and I's conversation a few nights ago.

_"From what I've seen and heard she flirts with _everyone.Fulton had said.

_"Doesn't suprise me," _I'd said. It stung a little bit, but it didn't suprise me.

Ashley wandered over a bit more and seated herself at the end of my bed.

"You're sitting on my bed," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Very observant," she smiled devilishly.

"Normally I wouldn't care, but you see, I am kind of still in my bed,"

"Kind of," she smirked.

Today her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and held up with a clip. Her brown sweater brought out her eyes really beautifully. Whoa, K Dean, back to reality.

"Uh, yah, so, you've said hi... anything else?"

"You sound like you want to get rid of me," she said, pouting in a very 'lost puppy' sort of way. Okay, a sexy lost puppy sort of way.

"No.. it's just..."

"Oh well, I'll leave, but what I really wanted to do was invite you to a party tonight. Interested?"

"What party?" I asked, trying to sit up.

"Friend of mine, also new this year, Michelle Dermott, her family moved into a house right down the street and it will be parent free as of eight oclock tonight."

"Who else are you inviting," I asked, waiting for her to rattle off the list.

"Just you," she said, smiling again.

"Just me?"

"Yupp,"

A considered for a moment. I hadn't been to a party in a long time and I hadn't been to a party with a chick in even longer.

"Ya alright,"

"So it's a date," she made a big deal of batting her eyelashes and crossing her hands over her heart.

I had to laugh, it was pretty funny.

I started to untangle myself from the blankets.She just sat there.

"What happened to you leaving?" I asked, but I didn't really mean it and she could tell.

"What? And miss a chance to see you getting dressed?" She stuck her tongue out again and I felt slightly replusled at exactly how horny that made me.

"Well you're not going to see much, I'm already in my boxers," I joked.I finally freed myself from the bed and walked over to my dresser. Ashley just watched me. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a clean shirt. I reached an arm over my shoulder and pulled off my Skull Crushers, which I had slept in. I could almost feel Ashley's eyes on my back. Giving in, I turned around to face her while pulling my pants on.

"Shit man," she said, giving me the once over.

"What?" I asked, thouroughly enjoying this.

"You are fucking ripped," There was a kind of awe in her eyes. A horny kind of awe.

"Meh.." I said, putting my arms through my shirt.

"Wait," she said, extending a hand and beckoning me closer, "can I touch it?" she put on a really cutesy voice that almost made me laugh again, instead I smirked. I stepped closer, willing to grant her strange request.

A tingling sensation took hold of my stomach as her soft hands traced my abdomin. I could feel her warm breath against my skin.

"Portman-"

Just then Fulton returned with two cups of steaming coffee and a paper plate with donuts on it.

"Uh..." he said as he opened the door and caught sight of what was going on.

"Ashley was just leaving," I said quickly.

She gave me an pointed,offended look before getting off my bed and brushing past Fulton into the hallway. I listened to her retreating footsteps.

Fulton set down the coffee and donuts before turning back to me. I quickly put my clean shirt on.

"Uh.. what was going on in here?" he asked playfully but with an undertone of serious curiosity.

"Nothing,"

"Uh huh,"

"No, I'm serious, she walked in and... said hi," If Fult wasn't invited to the party I didn't think I should mention it, "and then she asked to touch my stomach, ok, she's weird!"

"Well what were you doing changing in front of her," Fulton laughed.

"Come on, like you wouldn't have done the same thing!" I lightly punched Fulton in the shoulder.

"Oh yah!"

"Yah!"

A brief wrestling match insued but we stopped when the hot coffee almost spilled all over my face. What a morning.

* * *

**Continue POV/**

At eight oclock I waited for Ashley outside the front doors. I was suprised there weren't more people from Eden filing out to go to the party. Maybe it was kept pretty hushed up. Direct invitation only. Still it was kind of unusual. After about five minutes the front doors opened and a rather scantily clad Ashley walked over to me.

She was in tight faded jeans and a short black tanktop. She'd straightened her hair and it hung seductivly over her shoulder.

I was still wearing what I'd put on that morning.

"Good evening," she greeted me.

"You look nice," I commented as we started walking down the street. When I say 'down the street' I really mean, a _long_ ways down a very _twisty_ street. It almost put Eden Hall out of view.

"Thank you," she said, "you too,"

"Pfft, yah right," I laughed, "how many people are going to this party?"

"No clue,"

"But it's your friends party, didn't she say?"

Ashley blushed a little bit.

"Okay, when I said it was Michelle's party.. I kind of lied. It's her older brother's party.. and Michelle is more of a friend of a friend of mine.."

I just stared at her.

"Oh don't worry, it'll be fun, and it's not like we're far far away from school if we want to leave,"

That was true. Still, the idea of an 'older brother' party kind of made me nervous. That meant there could be guys there even bigger then me, and I didn't like that idea.

"How old is her brother?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Dunno. College aged, wether he actually goes to school or not I don't know."

Great.

We arrived at the house and suddenly is was a totally different story. There were people everywhere. _College_ people everywhere and a few kids our age scattered here and there. An African American girl in a short black shirt ran up to us.

"Hey Susie," Ashley said.

"Hey, come over here, Michelle wants to meet you."

"You've never even met her!" I asked sharply.

"Shh," Ashley placed a finger over her lips and allowed herself to be dragged over to a small group of teenage girls and one guy.

"Michelle, Ashley. Ashley, Michelle." Susie made the introductions.

"Hey," Michelle popped a wad of gum in her mouth and then transferred it to the boy, who's arms were draping over her shoulder, with a nice juicy french kiss.

Lovely.

"Sweet party," Ashley said.

"It's just getting started," Michelle grinned, "who's your friend?"

"Dean Portman," Ashley said before I had a chance to open my mouth.

"Hey," I said.

Michelle smiled and winked at me. I inwardly cringed. You could tell she was a smoker; stains around her fingers, yellowed teeth. She would've been pretty otherwise to. She had long blond-streaked-black hair and dark blue eyes. Her skirt was honestly shorter then I thought possible and I didn't think she had anything on underneath her jean jacket.

"Come inside," she said, ushering everybody into the large house, from which loud and obnoxious music was blaring.

Once inside, I quickly pulled Ashley over to a slightly less crowded part of the room.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked. I had, unfortunatly, experienced a party-gone-wrong and was in no mood to do it again.

"Relax would you!" she said, stroking my arm. I was taken aback by the unexpected contact.

"Ok, just-"

"Look, it's hot in here, I'm gonna get somthing to drink ok?"

"Uh, ok.. just don't put it down! And... AND KEEP YOUR HAND OVER IT!" I shouted after her but I didn't think she heard me.

I turned around to see two girls, a blonde and a redhead standing right behind me. And I mean, _right_ behind me.

"Uh, hello," I said, uncertainly. These were not teenage girls, they had to be 20 plus and they reeked of alchohol.

The redhead reached her hand around and grabbed my butt.

Good lord. Why was it always me?

"Uh, I'm sorry..." I said, removing her hang. I quickly made my way down the hall and into what I thought might be the kitchen. I looked around but I could't see Ashley.

Oh great. I had a bad feeling about this.

I chilled for about an hour before I started to get really antsy. I hadn't seen Ashley this whole time and, granted it was a huge house, that made me worry. I got up off the cough, tossing my beer into a large garbage bag and began to push my way through the crowd of drunken, stoned older men. I'd just about gotten to the hallway when Michelle came running down the stairs.

"Oh my god, Dean! Hurry, Ashley's passed out!"

"What!"

Michelle turned and ran back up the stairs and I followed her as fast as I could go. We got to the top and she led me to a room at the far end. She opened the door and motioned for me to go inside.

I stepped in and my eyes flew to the bed. The empty bed. There was a sofa in the corner... nope, no Ashley there either.

"Where is she-" I asked, turning around.

Michelles lips collided with mine and I could feel her roughly trying to get her tongue past my teeth.

"What the-" I managed to choke out. Her arms were snaking their way around my body. I reached down and pushed her away.

"Where's Ashley?" I asked, ignoring the look of stoned longing coming from Michelle.

"She left," Michelle said, trying to move towards me again.

"What?" She left? Ok, now I was pretty mad. Not to mention I still had this stoned idiot coming onto me like a bad rash.

"K, can you back off please!" I asked roughly, removing her thin hands from my waist.

"But I want you to fuck me," she slurred. Shit, what a slut.

"Yah, well, we don't always get what we want. Go find your boyfriend." I pried her hands off of me one last time and then stormed down stairs. I opened the front door and seized up at the temperature difference. I walked back to Eden Hall alone and fuming.

* * *

**So whatcha think? Oh do tell! And of course there is more to come so keep coming back and don't forget to review!**

**Peace! x0x**


	4. Chapter 4

**General POV/**

It had been a week since the party and Portman and Ashley hadn't spoken the whole time. Ashley attempeted to approach Portman but he refused to talk to her, still sour at being left at the party. Quite a few of the kids from Eden who had gone got in trouble with the administrators. Luckily Portman was long gone when that happened but he still figured Ashley could have gotten him in serious shit.

It was now the JV vs. Varsity game and the Ducks were all seated on their bench getting a last minute pep talk from Orion. Portman had seated himself as far away from Ashley as possible, even sacrificing his usual seat next to Fulton. Ashley kept sending him hopeful glances but he didn't look up.

"Still avoiding you huh?" Fulton asked. Fulton knew the answer but felt it would be the 'friendly' thing to do to ask.

"Yah," Ashley scoffed. She turned away, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

Portman had, of course, told Fulton all about how Ashley ditched him and Fulton could sort of understand why he was so fumed, but at the same time he thought maybe Portman should have gotten over it by now. Fulton had tried to ask Ashley about it but she always changed the subject. Eventually he gave up.

"ALRIGHT! Let's do it!" Orion shouted. The game began.

Within the first three minutes the Ducks had scored. There were loud cheers from the audience which helped to boost their spirits. Again, a few minutes passed and another goal was scored. By the end of the third it was 6-0 and Orion proudly ushered his team off the ice.

"Good job you guys," He said, nodding his head. The entire team knew how much he liked shut-outs.

"Hey coach? When are we gonna find out who gets to go to the tournament in Detroit?" Adam asked. It was nearly time for the chosen players to pack onto a bus and head down but Orion hadn't mentioned anything since the day everyone found out.

"I'll see everybody at practice tomorrow," he said, not answering Adam's question but smiling at the team.

Everybody then headed off to the changing rooms.

Portman pulled his wrist pad off before he even got to the door, he rubbed it slowly, wincing slightly.

"You ok Portman?" Orion asked, walking past.

"Yeah, just sore,"

"It should be, you've been playing really hard these past few weeks," Coach smiled at him and then left.

Portman returned the smile but he was already facing the other way. He'd been taking extra care to step up his game to boost his chances at this tournie. This could be a very good sign. He was snapped out of his daydream when Ashley stepped in front of him.

Portman made to move away like he'd been doing since the party but Ashley grabbed his arm.

"Would you please just listen to me!" She said.

Portman didn't anwer but stayed where he was.

"Look," Ashley started, "I'm sorry ok,"

"Yeah, sorry for-?"

"For leaving the party but-"

"Oh please, you probably got drunk and forget you even brought me along!"

"No! I swear, I didn't drink at all!" Ashley said quickly, Portman was starting to walk away again.

"Yeah, then why didn't you tell me you wanted to leave? Need I remind you it was your idea to go in the first place?"

"I know! I'm sorry, but-"

"No, listen-"

"Would you fucking shut up for one fucking second!" Ashley shouted. She looked around, hoping the jantor had his ear phones in as he cleaned the benches.

Portman was taken aback. He stood stunned for a moment.

"I left because Michelle told me you'd left," She said, trying to hide her frustration, "I've been trying to tell you all week!"

Portman just stared at her.

"I thought maybe somthing was wrong, so I left to try and find you,"

"Futlon was in our room all night, he wouldn't have mentioned it if you'd come up there," Portman said, finally finding his words.

Ashley opened her mouth but shut it again without speaking. She looked at her feet, then the wall and then her fingernails all in rapid succession.

"So..?" Portman prompted.

Ashley sighed, "Alright, I didn't leave to come find you... and ok, I drank a little, but I was scared! When Michelle told me you weren't there I freaked and ran away,"

"Why didn't you check around the house for me?"

"Well, I didn't have a reason not to believe Michelle!"

"Exept that she's a lying slut," Portman corrected.

"I'm sorry, next time I'll do a background check before I go to someone elses party," Ashley said, some of her usual sarcastic humor finding its way into the converstation.

Portman smiled slightly, feeling suddenly very guilty about ignoring her all this week. All she had been trying to do the whole time was explain but he'd figured she was just making excuses.

"Okay, so friends?" Ashley said, extending her hand.

Portman's smile turned into a grin as he extended his hand also. They shook.

"Friends."

* * *

**Okay, a bit shorter then my other chapters but it will pick up! REVIEW! muahah!  
And thank you to my three reviewers so far.. it is much appreciated! X's and O's.**


End file.
